Reks's Side of the Story
by CameronFallenleaf
Summary: It has been updated. Reks's story up to the point where he dies, not yet completed though so hold on ill get to it when i have the chance
1. Chapter 1

First of many to come people. I plan to have quite a few of these running around.

* * *

Reks looked back one last time upon the city of Rabanastre, trying to hold back the tears that were trying ever so hard to come forth. He was determined to not let his emotions get in the way of him making this world a better place for his little brother Vaan. Vaan and Reks had been orphans for a while now, the only means of survival had been working for Migelo's sundries owned by a bangaa named Migelo. Vaan and Reks had been partnered with a young girl about Vaan's age for the first few errands they ran for Migelo. Vaan and Reks along with Penelo and one other young boy named Kytes all worked for and ran errands for Migelo. Vaan, Kytes, and Reks all lived in a little apartment and Penelo lived across the way from them. 

Reks blinked, "Why am I reliving all this all of a sudden," he thought to himself, "maybe it's because I really am going to miss this place."

"Reks," his commander called to him, "lets get going"  
"Yes, Sir," Reks replied, "um, Basch, sir, um where are we headed"  
"To Mt Bur-Omisace," Basch replied, "we're heading through the Giza plains."

Reks hurried after him stopping in formation next to one of the older men.  
"Hi, I'm Reks," Reks said with a small grin on his face.  
"Andolin, nice to meet you, the guys behind us are Joel to the left and Ralet to the right, my brothers too. The guys right in front of us are Chase on the left, and Kale on the right, my best friends," Andolin replied.

"Nice to meet you guys, um, any idea why we're headed to Mt. Bur-Omisace?" Reks asked.  
Andolin snorted, "Yea, some asshole of an Imperial Judge got it in his head to attack a small village near there. Seems some poor farmer, whatever farming there is there it's so damned cold, got it in his head to ask us for help. The Rozarrian ambassador approved it because Dalmasca isn't seen as a threat and their army is currently sticking their noses in the air preparing to go to war with the Imperials."

Reks fell silent pondering what he had just learned, it seemed as if everything was about war these days. Reks knew that he was going to fight and possibly be killed, but war really made no sense. Why would one person suddenly decide that some other country was a threat to them and then make it seem as if all that was bad that happened was that country's fault. Reks did know the reason Dalmasca was fighting though, it was to stay free of the clutches of the Imperials. The reason Reks was fighting was to keep the Imperials away from Vaan, who just didn't seem to understand that Reks was not abandoning him but helping to make sure Vaan had a future.

"Why?" Vaan asked.  
"So you stay free Vaan, as it is do you think the Imperials care who they destroy. If they were to take Rabanastre the people would stand against them, after that everyone would be killed by those bastards for being resurgents," Reks replied hotly.  
"You shouldn't be going," Vaan said stubbornly.  
"Don't you get it Vaan, I'm doing this for not only your well being, but for the well being of Dalmasca also. The people need me, you've seen how good I am in a fight," Reks replied.  
"You could die Reks, really die out there," Vaan said tears streaming freely down his face.  
"I know," was all Reks could say.

Reks blinked again, "What the hell is wrong with me, why do I feel so guilty," he thought, "Vaan is not even a man yet he doesn't understand so why am I thinking about this."

"Form a battle line," Basch yelled out all of a sudden tearing Reks from his thoughts completely, "monsters approaching from in front of us, Hyenas and Slavens."

Reks shifted to a warriors stance and drew his sword, hearing the metal hiss as it came out of its sheath. Quickly checking the magic imbued gambits that gave every warrior and soldier skill they would not normally have he made sure they were functioning properly before checking his magic reserves too. Calling upon a fire speel he let it sit there in the palm of one hand waiting for the order to charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its taken so long to get this installment in I had a bit of a bad run. I hope to be an author of my own series of books and the laptop i was working on crashed and i havent really been able to write a thing but now i have a good amount of inspiration so yea.  
Recap: Reks leaves Rabanastre full of hope and pride. Upon his journey so far he keeps experiencing flashbacks of his past. Jolted out of these flashbacks he starts a conversation with a nearby soldier and they are attacked by hyenas and slavens.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Reks threw the fireball in his hand at the nearest hyena as the order to charge came. Running forward he started to slash and hack at the monsters as they came near him. With the unthinking actions of someone who has become one with thier sword he sidestepped, stabbed backing into the slavering jaws of a hyena, spun with his sword in an arc and then ran towards a slaven.

The screams of the dying were racking his nerves but he quickly casted gravity and used it on the slaven he was running towards. As he had hoped the beast fell to its knees, and he pulled a dagger free of his belt before he leapt onto the back of the creature. With all his strength behind him he thrust his dagger in the back of the slaven and it bit deep. The beast howled in pain and tried to shake him off but Reks got his sword into its back just as he was about to be flung off. He quickly climed the creatures back in this fashion, he had hoped with his first sword in the back that the creature would fall but it hadn't.

Andolin looked up from the battle he and his brothers were waging on a slaven to see Reks climbing the back of one of the beast. Coming back to himself he pulled an arrow from his quiver and fit it to his bowstring. Taking careful aim he put an arrow through the slaven's eye and the beast fell to the ground knocking Andolin's brothers from thier feet. Looking around he noticed the battle was over except for the single slaven Reks was climbing.

Shouting loud enough for all to hear he said, "Look at Reks, the mighty hunter."

Reks heard the statement and following cheers but was too busy with the slaven to care at the momment. Jumping off the beasts shoulders he came down on top of the slaven's head with his sword leading the way.

As the beast fell Reks jumped off the slaven and rolled across the ground upon landing so he wouldn't injure himself.

Beaming because it seemed they had won Reks joined his friends and looked around. One of them seemed to be missing.

"Where's Kale?" Reks asked.


	3. Chapter 3

recap: Kale seems to be missing and After the battle Reks and the other soldiers fought, will they find him and if they do how hurt is he? Thats the question running through Reks's mind every minute of the search.  
----------------------------------------------

"Reks," Andolin shouted, "Reks I think we found him."

Reks heaved a sigh of relief they had been searching for two hours, the battle hadn't spread out far but moving slaves by hand was back-breaking work and required at least ten people. Not knowing what to expect Reks braced himself for the worst and trotted over.

Taking his first look Reks recoiled thinking that with the amount of blood on Kale that he was surely did but upon closer inspection only two of Kale's wound were even comparitively life threatening.

"Why hasn't anyone cured him yet," Reks asked.

"Uh, I dont think very many of us thought to bring cure spells," Joel Admitted sheepishly.

"It seems your the only one with a cure spell at the moment Reks," Basch said, "So hurry up and cure him."

Reks watched Basch watch away with something akin to admiration but also distaste. Surely Basch had cure spells he was after all supposed to be prepared for any enventuality and Reks was no god-damned healer.

Thinking carefully Reks decided on a Curaga spell and set it in his mind before casting it. Reks frowned and cast Esuna as an afterthought in case an infection tried to settle in. Pulling an alarm clock item Reks wound it and stuck it next to Kale's head. When it rang a few seconds later Reks was completely baffled, Kale didn't wake up. He looked to Andolin and Andolin shrugged and pulled out an alarm clock from his bag and tried it.

"Damn it all," Reks shouted, "Why the hell wont he wake up?"

Andolin frowned before answering, "I don't know but Commander Basch has called a halt and ordered camp set so maybe we'll find out tomorrow."

Reks carried Kale to camp with Andolin's help trying to think of the possible reasons why Kale hadn't woken up. Reaching Kale's tent Reks and Andolin set him gently upon his cot and walked out to talk to Basch.

"Don't tell me," Basch said as they entered the command tent, "Kale wont wake up."

It was not a question it was a statement delivered with pure disdain that something like this should happen a few days out of Rabanastre.

"I've seen it once before," Basch went on, "We need an infusion of eksir berries and green slime. Only one place in the world where you can get both of them in the same place."

Reks listened intently feeling something of great importance was going to happen.

"Reks I'm giving you command of five other soldiers," Basch said suddenly, "You are to go to the Ogir-Yensa sandsea and recover some green slime and some eksir berries."

Reks Not believing his ears said, "What?"

"You heard me fine now get going and pick anyone you want," Basch said, "That's all. Dismissed." 


End file.
